U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,602 teaches fully derivative xanthan gum prepared by reacting xanthan gum aqueous solutions (either fermentation broth or solutions from dry powder) with an excess amount of quaternary ammonium compounds. The derivative gum is insoluble in distilled water but soluble in brine.